


Blush

by tincanicarus



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Microfic, Seriously So Sweet It Will Rot Your Teeth, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanicarus/pseuds/tincanicarus
Summary: Tony has always been flirty, has never been shy about letting anybody know how attractive they are. Rhodey should be long used to it, and for the most part, he is - he wouldn't change anything about his boyfriend, even the frustrating parts make one whole which he loves, after all.So why is it so hard to listen to Tony, if only ever so briefly, appreciate the looks of Captain Handsome, also known as Steve Rogers?As soon as Tony notices Rhodey might possibly be jealous, he has to go and try rectify that immediately. His methods prove very convincing, even if, in typical Tony-fashion, he maybe goes slightly over the top with it...





	Blush

“Damn,” mutters Tony, a recent picture of Steve on screen, and Rhodey twitches.

“Tony…" 

"You have to admit, scruffy looks unexpectedly good on him.”

“Please don’t,” says Rhodey, but his voice isn’t his usual light-hearted ‘I’m trying to reprimand you while also laughing and hence actually encouraging you’ tone. Instead, there’s something… serious in there. As if it was an actual plea. _Please_. Tony swivels his head around to look at his boyfriend, watching him press his lips together.

 _Is he jealous?_ Tony blinks, somewhat disbelieving. _Rhodey_ being _jealous?_ Sounds fake to Tony, if he’s being honest. And yet… the set of his jaw, the way he glares at this picture as if it offended him on a personal level…

“Honeybear,” Tony says, and there’s a softness in his tone that surprises him, and possibly Rhodey too, if the way his eyes widen as he meets Tony’s gaze is any indication, “you know there’s never any comparison to you, don’t you? Because there’s never any comparison to you.”

Rhodey mumbles something that sounds like a vague affirmative, maybe an approving whisper, and turns half-away from Tony, but oh, no, Mister, Tony isn’t done yet. Instead, he’s on a roll now. He takes advantage of the fact Rhodey is showing his back to him by way of attacking him from behind, hanging like a limpet off of Rhodey’s shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s neck.

Maybe it’s easier, the fact that Rhodey isn’t looking at him. “To me, you’re honestly the hottest, most attractive human being on this planet, because you’re insane enough to actually like me. As well as ridiculously handsome.”

Rhodey inhales sharply, maybe in surprise? Or shock? Tony probably doesn’t say this kinda stuff often enough, and the thought only makes him want to bring his point across even clearer. “In fact, if I have you? Nobody who isn’t a rocket scientist should bother even looking at me twice. And, granted, you’re not the only rocket scientist on the planet, but you’re the only one whom I’d trust with my life, my legacy, my secrets–”

“Tony,” Rhodey murmurs, voice laced with some kind of emotion Tony doesn’t want to look at too closely. If he lets go now, if he starts crying, then his momentum is gone, and it feels really important that he brings all of this out in the open, because Rhodey deserves to hear it… 

Rhodey catches one of Tony’s hands in his own, and the smile is audible in Tony’s voice. “You’re the only person I wanna marry.” Rhodey might be choking a little bit, at that, but Tony doesn’t let that stop him, okay, he might just’ve sorta accidentally proposed, but he doesn’t wanna stop and think about that right now, “and I would never, ever, replace you with a hot lumberjack of a supersoldier. And you know why?" 

"Why,” Rhodey repeats obediently, and it doesn’t sound like a question, not really, but Tony lets that slide. 

“Because, platypus, light of my life, chocolate bear– he’s not you. None of them are you. None of them will ever be you. You’re literally the most important person in my life, and it doesn’t matter how much I’m attracted to anyone else, because it’s just not the same, it’s– I don’t– the way I feel about you, James–" 

"Do you need help with your words?” Rhodey asks, lightly, and Tony snorts, shakes his head. 

“Don’t you dare turn around.” Rhodey exhales, Tony can tell just by the way he does that he’s rolling his eyes, but he nods as well, and Tony presses another soft kiss right below Rhodey’s ear. “I don’t really know what I’m trying to say, here”, he confesses, and Rhodey laughs, steps easily out of Tony’s arms despite the protesting sound Tony makes at that, and turns around to press Tony close to himself in a hug. 

“Doesn’t matter, because I do. And I love you too, Tones.”

If there’s, possibly, the faintest of blushes on Rhodey’s cheekbones (which, Rhodey never blushes, _never_ ), well, Tony is too busy worrying his lips and blushing himself to notice, and then he’s too busy kissing back, and then he’s too busy complaining about being too old to have sex on random tables while laughing and pulling Rhodey closer…


End file.
